wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Carex
'Carex '''is a MudWing thief - a pickpocket, a cutpurse, a scammer who feels little guilt for what he does, because he views it as a necessary means for survival... Introduction Description Carex is short for a MudWing, but he has the look of someone who should have grown much larger. His waist is fiercely thin and you could easily count his ribs, if he ever stood still long enough for you to do that. His scales are a warm but very dark ochre, which looks sort of nice when compared to the cream-coloured shade of his underbelly. The scales of his feet are black and softly fade into the rest of him, which matches his crest of feathery spines - charcoal-coloured and dipped in just a hint of chocolate. A satchel made of camelskin is often slung around his shoulders; it's not for trinkets and keepsakes, but for the practical necessities required of any dragon living among cutthroat SandWings: brightsting cacti, a small dagger and several other objects that he'd prefer to be kept secret. His wings are pretty tattered, but they still do the job whenever he needs a quick getaway - they look large on him, and so many dragons like to assume that he's a SkyWing hybrid. He also has eyes. Well, I mean, of course he has eyes, but his are particularly noticeable, because they're very light and gold in both colour and shade, and they give him a perpetually startled look. ''Still to be continued... Attributes Carex is fiercely, fiercely ''loyal to his adoptive family. That's the foremost objective in his life, and it's the most important thing about him - his loyalty is hard-won but forever unwavering, even in the midst of tumultuous chaos. He views loyalty as the greatest, most honourable thing between dragons, because to put your trust in someone and to ''earn ''that very same trust forges a bond that is ethereal and otherworldly and unshakeable, and to break such a bond is the height of horrors. He's quick to anger when his family's reputation is disrespected and he will stand up for those that he holds in high regard, or for those that he has "adopted" into his small circle of friends. He himself hates to be stood up for, and will often hiss that he "had it under control," and it leaves him feeling useless and helpless and unable to take care of himself. It's hard to re-earn Carex's respect once it is lost, and he has been known to steadfastly hold onto grudges, even over the course of years. He has a quick wit and even quicker reflexes, especially when it comes to thievery. The best dragons to pickpocket and scam, in his opinion, are the ones who are just "travelling through" - the unsuspecting nomads who are just going from A to B, who have never heard of him or his reputation. Every once in a while, he and his family will pick things up and leave for a little bit, to lead the dragons of the Den into a sense of security. Sometimes they'll stay in Possibility, or go even more north, to the town of Sanctuary; Carex both loves these journeys and hates them, because it leaves his family vulnerable and still gives him a chance to see the world. ''To be continued as well.... Background Generalizations Carex was brought to the Scorpion Den by his cousin - a MudWing female named Curcuma - when he was still an egg. Curcuma had been fleeing from the Diamond Spray Delta and the War of SandWing Succession: after her sib-group had been killed in a misunderstanding between SkyWings and MudWings, she had fought for compensation and was instead punished for her forthrightness, and so she left, bringing with her the solitary egg of her youngest relative. They made their way to the Scorpion Den, where Curcuma had heard of a multi-tribal band of war outcasts just like herself, who had been unjustifiably wronged by their queens and their tribes. She did indeed find them, and they let her stay, so long as she agreed to their terms: provide for us and we'll provide for you. It was not to be. Curcuma caught an illness and passed away several moons later, and so left behind the egg of Carex, still unhatched and in the unpracticed care of the Band. There was a discussion: some wanted to leave the egg on the streets and hope for some Good Samaritan, but the majority argued that they owed it to Curcuma, and so it was decided: they would raise the egg as one of their own and train the soon-to-be hatched in their ways. Carex was born several days later, much to the delight of the band-leader (Lacustris, a female MudWing), and he was fed whatever scraps the dragons could spare. It was just enough for him to grow into the dragon that he is today - he was launched into his training at the early age of one year, and he became an adept thief by the time he was three. There was no "parent" assigned to care for Carex. He was raised collectively, which reinforced the view of everyone being some sort of brother and sister - and that was, indeed, how the Band viewed each other: brothers and sisters in every way but blood. Powers + Abilities 'Firebreath : '''Carex, like all MudWings, can only blow fire if he is warm enough. It's a point of soreness with him, and he views it as a weakness: the arctic and the winter months are detestable to him for this very reason, and he has always been a little bit hostile towards IceWings in general. '''Thievery : '''He's adept at pickpocketing and scamming, using his youthfulness as a strength: look innocent, look tearful, look injured, and sympathetic dragons will do just about anything. It's a trick that his best friend (a NightWing named Moonglade) taught him, and it has come in useful multpile times. '''Wits : '''Carex is intelligent and able to adapt to many situations: dragons who seek to spar in a battle of words will often find themselves at a loss whenever they try to catch him off guard. He ''knows ''that he's intelligent, though, and that often leads him to have an overblown confidence. '''Survival : '''The strongest point of his skills is his survival instinct. He knows how to stay alive, he knows how to find food and water and shelter, and he knows that standing together is often better than standing alone. Relationships ''A list of his relationship status based on different dragons. Draconic '''Curcuma : '''He never met his cousin, but he has heard about her from his peers, and so he feels a certain attachment to her. Before he calls it a night, he will often whisper a quick "thank you" to the air - in hopes that she might hear him, and even if she doesn't it still gives him a comfort, because at least he is trying to make it up to her, and offer the gratitude the he was never able to share. '''Lacustris : '''Carex feels as if he owes a certain debt to the leader of the Band, and it is she that he feels most distant from, but only because of the high amount of respect and regard that he holds for her. He often quails in her presence and feels all fumbling and awkward when he has to talk to her, and he believes that it is impossible for him to ever really solidify a platonic relationship with her. They will always be distant acquaintances: a leader and her forever grateful subject. Viewpoint '''Antagonistic : '''Carex loves to antagonize dragons who are rude either him or his family. It's almost as if he actively looks for enemies, and he will always always ''always ''hold a grudge, even after he's "forgiven and fogotten." '''Platonic : '''He feels as if he has all the friends that he needs. It's incredibly hard for one to be taken into his little, close-knit group of allies: all of these allies are dragons of the Band, and he has known the vast majority of them for the greater part of his life. '''Respect : '''It's rare for a dragon to be held in such high regard that Carex will actually not attempt to befriend them, but rather keep a respectful distance of silent awe. There is only one dragon who has truly been classified in this category, and that is none other than Lacustris, the leader of the band. '''Romantic : '''Carex cares little for romance. It's always been one of those "not interested" things in his life, as he feels that there are more important things to worry about. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:MudWings Category:Work In Progress Category:Occupation (Criminal)